King Armament
Armaments General Armament King Armament Clan Armament Nation Armament Sect Armament King Armaments Emperor Killing Sword # Sword of Sovereignty … the sword of the enormous Emperor strength, with the power of the emperor, shocking the eight wild, Wanling surrender, unified the world. # Sword of Sword Path …… The ultimate sword of the strongest sword intent, with Creation of the World, the sharpness of all things. # Sword of Destiny … a huge destiny condensate with a Nation Armament-like attribute that can accommodate a large number of destiny. # Sword of Murdering Path … condenses the endless killing intent, which contains a huge killing power, and the sword will become God of Killing. # Sword of Conquest… The holy sword with strong warfare can give the commanding army, the powerful strength bleSS ing. # Sword of Disaster… An ominous sword with a breath of death, with a strength that causes various natural and man-made disasters. # Sword of Disease … a sword with a variety of disease plague, can cause a variety of diseases and plague, one of the evil swords. # Sword of Evildoer … with the meaning of evildoer, can cause the vision of Heaven and Earth, the harm of life. # Sword of Chaotic World … a sword that embodies the meaning of Chaotic World. This sword must be chaotic when it comes out of the world. It has the ability to confuse the world. # Sword of Human Lord … Human Race Extreme Emperor Star’s Power bleSS ing, can lead thousands of Human Race, regardless of the emperor’s subjects, are the servants of the sword. # Sword of Monster Lord … Monster Race Supreme Emperor Star’s Power bleSS ing, can lead thousands of Monster Race, regardless of the emperor’s subjects, are the servants of the sword. # Sword of Ghost Lord … Ghost Supreme Emperor Star’s Power bleSS ing, can lead thousands of ghosts, regardless of the emperor’s subjects, are the servants of the sword. Upgrade experience gets +1000%bonuses, Achievement Points gets +500%bonuses, S above qualifications refresh +500%, special military branch Limit +500%, all Village Stats +40%, crop Crop Output +500%,crop growth time minus 500%, Scourge Resistance + 1000%. This is similar to City Pool attribute, Emperor Killing Sword and attribute, which is the same attribute as General Armament, which is the six attributes of General Armament, Emperor Qi, Emperor Light Emperor, Emperor’s Power, Emperor’s Power The soldiers of the four emperors. Its attributes and introductions are the same as the general General Armament. Here are two points. The first is the Emperor Qi, which combines the strengths of billions of Soldiers to form a huge beast.The second is the sixth attribute of the General Armament. As long as Zhao Wei uses this, the strength of the four Emperor Stars can be attached to the ordinary soldiers. the field of swords. Now Emperor Killing Sword can display the enchantment that covers a world. This enchantment is also extremely powerful. It is composed of 12 swordsmanship. Imagine the terrifying of the 12 swordsmanship. It can be said that as long as Zhao Wei Shi unfolds, it is almost impossible for ordinary people to break.